vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
A Song of Ice and Fire
For detailed information about this series, visit A Wiki of Ice and Fire or the A Song of Ice and Fire Wiki. Summary A Song of Ice and Fire is a Medieval Fantasy book series written by George RR. Martin. The series spans over seven books, five written (A Game of Thrones, A Clash of Kings, A Storm of Swords, A Feast For Crows and A Dance With Dragons) and two upcoming books (The Winds of Winter & A Dream of Spring). The story unfolds from the perspective of several characters over a great period of time and focuses on the conflicts between the different houses of the Seven Kingdoms, events in the distant lands and the ever approaching Winter. HBO adapted the books into the hit TV series Game of Thrones which is named after the title of the first book. The sixth season uses information from the upcoming books that George RR. Martin told the series creators. Power of the Verse Overall it's a weak verse, with even George R. R. Martin says that many of the characters would lose to Tolkien characters. Most of the characters are athletic human to peak human in strength, with the likes of Gregor Clegane and Sandor Clegane being Wall Level. The verse's strongest inhabitants cap out at Building Level, possibly higher. The strongest powerhouses in terms of sheer attack power are the Dragons, most notably Balerion the Black, and the Night King. In terms of ability diversity, however, this verse shines a bit more. For example, there is Necromancy, Earth Manipulation, warding magic/reanimation cancelling (such as with The Wall and the Three-Eyed Raven's cave), Warging (essentially possession of animals, along with limited possession of humans), Illusion Creation, face swapping, and Greensight, which is a combination of prophecy, and the abiliy to perceive events in the past and present regardless of physical distance, along with limited presence and influence in them (such as Ned hearing Bran call out to him at the Tower of Joy, and Bran warging into Wylis in the past, damaging his mind and turning him into the Hodor of present), as well as limited Dream Manipulation. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Gwynbleiddd * EliminatorVenom * Basilisk1995 * SheevShezarrine * DivineTedrius * EmperorRorepme * Edenstar Opponents * Mariogoods Neutral * DanFlsamual21 Characters Westeros * Ned Stark * Arya Stark * Robb Stark * Jaime Lannister * Tyrion Lannister * Sandor Clegane * Gregor Clegane * Robert Baratheon * Stannis Baratheon * Joffrey Baratheon * Davos Seaworth * Melisandre * Theon Greyjoy * Brienne of Tarth * Loras Tyrell * Roose Bolton * Ramsey Snow * Oberyn Martell * Beric Dondarrion * Rhaegar Targaryen * Balerion * Syrio Forel * Arthur Dayne * Petyr Baelish * Alchemist* * Daemon Blackfyre * Gerold Dayne Beyond the Narrow Sea * Daenerys Targaryen * Jorah Mormont * Khal Drogo * Drogon * Rhaegal * Viserion * Grey Worm * Viserys Targaryen The Wall and Beyond * Jon Snow * Bran Stark * Hodor * Samwell Tarly * Mance Rayder * Ygritte * Night King * The Others * Wights * Cold Hands * Three-Eyed Crow * Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun * Tormund * Summer * Children of the Forest Category:A Song of Ice and Fire Category:Verses Category:Book Verses Category:TV Series